


A Loving Touch

by SoloShikigami



Series: Touch Me [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Top Drop, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Sometimes even a Dominant needs care.





	A Loving Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Don't freak out ^_^; I know that I said the last one was going to be the finale to the series, but the contest came up, Dom/Top drop had come up in conversation recently, and everything just fell into place.
> 
> This True Finale is dedicated to everyone who has read "The Touch Me Series," left me wonderful comments, gave me support and encouragement to continue writing until I have the mountain of fic that I have today, including this series. I love you all, thank you all so, so very much.

_Grunts of pain._

_Moans of pleasure._

_An outcry at the snap of wood against bone._

_A flash of red magic._

_A spattering of orange._

_Begging._

_Crying._

_“Please, more!”_

_“No!”_

_“Don’t!”_

_“Red!”_

_“Swap?”_

_“What did you-!?”_

_“Fell!”_

                Fell sat up with a gasp, throwing off his blanket. His soul stuttered painfully behind his ribs as the whispered remnants of his nightmare faded. He glanced over to his side where Red and Swap were sleeping; Red was partially sprawled over the taller skeleton, both gently snoring, looking calm, peaceful, and happy.

                So why was he in such torment?

                Fell rubbed at his eye sockets as he slowly and carefully rose from the bed he shared with his two lovers, not wanting to disturb them. He stumbled into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face.

                “What the hell is wrong with me?” he murmured, staring into his own reflection for a moment before finding that he had to turn away. “You’re a dumb piece of shit, that’s what’s wrong with you.”

                Fell left the bathroom, considering returning to bed, but once he laid eyes on his lovers, he flinched and left their bedroom.

                The three monsters had been in their power dynamic relationship for some months now. Fell was surprise that it did go this long, seeing as he was certain that Swap just had a passing interest in his brother, and then him by extension. Fell was shocked to find himself slowly falling in love with Swap, but he couldn’t be sure if the other shared his deeper feelings and was content to let his emotions remain hidden in favor of keeping the blissful way of life the three of them had.

                It had been a new road for them, as it had been just Fell and Red for a long time, and Swap was new to relationships as a whole, much less joining an established couple. There were a few bumps, a couple of misunderstandings, but there was one place Fell had control, took control, and didn’t allow for any discrepancies.

                Their bedroom. Their dungeon. Their own little world.

                Fell leaned against the windowsill, looking outside at the softly falling snow, putting a new blanket of pure white over the town. He let his mind wander for a moment, finding it rushing towards reliving his nightmare. He let it run; the sounds, the smells, the atmosphere, small flashes of fear in magic-clouded eyes, slight tones of pain underneath the voices, the rush of power mixing with pleasure, too much to control, too much for-

                “PAPYRUS!”

                Fell startled so badly that he dropped to the ground. Red was standing over him, eyes wide with worry.

                “Bro, you alright?” Red asked, kneeling next to him.

                “What are you doing?” Fell demanded, but making no move to get up.

                “Dude, I came down here to find you zoned out worse than a drugged up Doggo,” Red said. “You were really lost in your own mind. What’s going on?”

                Fell blinked up at his brother, looking into his eyes and wondering when did they ever look like they did now? There was worry, and there was a strong current of love and adoration. Fell opened his mouth, wanting to confess it all, but then as his eyes trailed down the concerned face and settled on the red, leather collar that he himself locked into place, his jaw snapped shut.

                He was in control. It was his job to endure, to deal, to be strong.

                “Nothing,” Fell nearly snapped, finally finding the strength to push himself to his feet, ignoring the offered hand from his brother. “I’m fine. Wake up Swap, I’ll have breakfast ready in a few minutes.”

                “Are you sure?” Red asked as his brother brushed past him.

                “Yes.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

                Swap could feel something was wrong as he sat at the table for breakfast. Fell barely looked him in the eye as he set down a plate of eggs and toast with slices of oranges and bananas. Red hadn’t said anything to him in particular upon waking him, but now he kept glancing nervously at Fell.

                Red always tended to be nervous, but not this early in the day and rarely with them.

                There was also the lack of conversation; Fell usually told them what the plan was for the day, Red usually would let loose a pun or two, sometimes more to rile Fell, at which point Swap would join in, solidifying their punishment for their next play session.

                “So, do you have to work today?” Swap asked when they were nearly done eating.

                “I do not,” Fell said.

                “Are you okay?”

                “I am fine.”

                Swap glanced at Red, who looked back and gave a small shrug and a slight shake of the head.

                “You know, Fell, you keep telling us that this relationship is about communication,” Swap said gently.

                “You asked a question, I answered it,” Fell said, scooping up the final bite of his breakfast and standing. “Are you two finished?”

                Swap stood and took the two steps to close the distance between him and his double. “That can wait. Please, Fell, talk to us?”

                Swap reached out and put a hand on Fell’s arm, leaning a little to look him in the face.

                Fell flinched at the contact, but finally looked Swap in the eye. Very much like with Red earlier there was worry, concern, but love shone through. Fell could feel his hand begin to shake.

                With a growl, he carefully pulled him arm from Swap, but then dropped his plate as a sudden wave of dizziness passed over him.

                “Bro?” Red said, getting to his feet.

                Fell gripped the sides of the table, his breathing speeding up. His soul ached and his head hurt.

                “Fell? Are you sick?” Swap asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

                “Talk to us, bro, what’s going on?”

                Fell shuddered under the gentle touches of his lovers as one began rubbing gently down his spine, the other down his arm, as they both tried to coax him to either speak or move.

                “WHY ARE YOU TWO WITH ME?!” Fell finally shouted.

                The two monsters on either side of him froze. Time stood still, the only sound in the kitchen was the ticking of the clock and the slight rattle of utensils against dishes as Fell’s hands continued to shake.

                “Because we love you, of course,” Red said.

                “Fell, please, what’s this all about?” Swap asked, bending again to try to look the other in the eyes.

                “I, I…” Fell stuttered. “T-the other night, I, I hurt you two… bad… didn’t I?”

                The room went silent again.

                “Living room,” Red said with a sigh, pulling on Fell’s arm.

                Fell allowed himself to be lead into the other room, sat heavily on the couch and waited as Swap and Red sat on the floor in front of him.

                “So, this is about Swap calling out ‘red’ and you thinking he was crying for me,” Red said.

                “And you hitting Red a little harder than you intended after that?” Swap asked.

                Fell sighed, bending forward and folding his hands behind his head. “Yes.”

                “We did discuss that, you stopped right after when you realized what happened,” Red pointed out.

                “It’s understandable,” Swap added. “You were paddling both of us at the same time, I think you were mid-swing when I called ‘red’ and you went a little harder thinking it was okay.”

                “I did tell you keeping the light signal safe-words was a bad idea,” Red said, looking pointedly at Swap.

                “Yes, you and Fell both told me to choose other words and I didn’t, so it was my own fault,” Swap said.

                “I still should have had control. I still should have known better. You two trusted me and I broke that trust,” Fell growled, ignoring the burning in his eye-sockets as tears began to gather.

                “Dude, shit happens, we did our best and-!” Red started.

                “NO! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE! I FAILED YOU BOTH AS YOUR DOMINENT!”

                The two were still, shocked at the outburst and more shocked at the tears that finally trailed down Fell’s face. A moment later and Fell’s body shook as it gave way to his emotions and guilt. Red looked over at Swap, who sighed, nodded, and moved in front of Fell and lifted his face to look into his eyes.

                “Fell, I love you,” Swap said softly.

                It was enough to get Fell’s attention. “W-what?”

                Swap smiled. “I love you. I love you so, so much,” he leaned in and kissed the side of his jaw. “You are a wonderful Dom to the both of us. You have taught me a lot about myself and you and Red, and, and I just love you both.”

                Red grinned and moved over so he could lean up to kiss Fell on the other side of his jaw. “Look, Boss, we do our best to keep bad things from happening. Sometimes things go beyond our control.”

                “But that’s my job! You trust me to keep control and I lost it!”

                “Shh, Fell, just, just stop for a second, all right?” Swap said, petting the top of Fell’s head. “Look, I came into this ignorant of what this type of play entailed, but I’m not completely stupid. Like Red said, sometimes things happen beyond our control. You always talk to us, we plan out just about every detail, the play is amazing, you always make sure we are satisfied and cared for afterwards.”

                Fell glanced between the two, getting a grin and a nod from his brother.

                “You’re a great Dom, bro, I promise you,” Red said, leaning against Fell’s side. “I love everything that you do.”

                “I told you then and I’ll tell you again, seeing you kind of lose it for a moment, while a little scary, was actually pretty amazing to see. I love what you do to me, how you make me feel, and it’s not just in the bedroom when we’re playing,” Swap said. He reached up and lovingly touched the collar that he wore that matched the one Red had, though it was black to indicate consideration. “I know this isn’t a permanent collar, but I wear it with pride. I love you, and I love Red. Please, Fell, please don’t mind the one mistake, I’ve already forgiven you, and I really wish that you would forgive yourself.”

                Swap cupped Fell’s face and gently brushed his mouth other the sharpened fangs, a light kiss, pulling away with a caress of his cheekbones.

                “Seriously, Boss, you are too hard on yourself,” Red said, turning his face towards him for a deeper kiss. “You are amazing. I know you, and I know you already learned from the mistake, as did we. We established our new safe-words, and I think we all discovered a new limit. Swap and I love you, and we’re happy, and all we want now is for you to be happy, too.”

                Fell looked between them, his soul now calmer, though swelling with love and pride for his submissives, his partners, his lovers.

                “I love you both as well, very, very much, and I couldn’t be prouder of you two,” Fell murmured, putting an arm around each of them. “Thank you. I couldn’t be your Dom without your trust.”

                “Heh, I guess Doms sometimes need aftercare, too?” Swap asked.

                Fell made a small scoff, Red laughed, and the three lovers would spend the rest of the morning cuddling on the couch until they consummated their new level of love.


End file.
